Sueña conmigo
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Porque a veces... sólo a veces... los sueños sí se hacen realidad.


**Sueña conmigo**

por PCR de Andrew

**Albertmanía, 2008**

- Bueno… se hace tarde. Creo que me iré a dormir.

- Claro, ¡desde luego! Lo siento, princesa, te estaba entreteniendo con mi charla y no me había dado cuenta de que ya casi te habías dormido.

- No digas eso, Albert, es sólo que hoy tuve un día muy pesado y estoy más cansada que de costumbre, eso es todo.

- ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

- Sí, demasiado, pero… perdona, con gusto te contaría, pero de verdad me caigo de sueño…

- ¡Perdona! Sí, por favor, por favor. Espero que descanses y que tengas dulces sueños.

- ¿Tú no te vas a dormir?

- Mmm… no, todavía no.

- Bueno, en todo caso, no te acuestes muy tarde y como sea, que tengas dulces sueños.

- Tú también, Candy… por favor…sueña conmigo…

Candy ya había salido de la biblioteca, pero alcanzó a oír las últimas palabras de Albert. Las había dicho casi en un susurro, pero con tanta intensidad, con una carga tan fuerte de sentimientos, que la joven no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de sorpresa y emoción, junto con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Todo al mismo tiempo. Por un momento se detuvo pensando en regresar para preguntarle qué quería decir exactamente, pero no se atrevió. Dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto, con las palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"**_Sueña conmigo_**". Otra vez su voz, casi un susurro, en su cabeza. Esa voz varonil, gentil, sincera y dulce. Esa voz que alegraba sus mañanas con un jovial y cariñoso "¡Hola, pequeña!", esa voz que la llenaba de esperanzas cuando antes de dejarla en el hospital le recordaba "**_Pasaré por ti esta tarde_**".

Una vuelta y otra más. Parecía que aquella sería una noche sin fin, perdida como estaba entre mil ideas, mil trozos de una historia tan antigua y tan nueva como ese sentimiento que desde hacía algún tiempo se adivinaba en su corazón. Una historia antigua, que había comenzado con el sonido de una gaita; una historia nueva, que dejaba ver sus primeros rastros en miradas profundas, en palabras que la sorprendían y en pequeños detalles que le gritaban "**_Albert ya no es sólo tu amigo_**".

Muchas veces Candy miraba el infinito, mirando la nada, tratando de ver en su corazón. Quien no la conociera, podría pensar que en esos instantes Candy lloraba a un viejo amor. Pero no era ese el caso. Candy miraba el bosque… y pensaba; oía la lluvia caer… y meditaba; disfrutaba del perfume de una flor… y soñaba; añoraba su presencia… y se sorprendía.

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado qué sentía realmente por él? Tantas como las veces que su corazón le había respondido "**_Amor_**". Aunque por algún tiempo había luchado con la idea de volver a enamorarse, temiendo nuevamente lo peor, una despedida trágica o una separación forzada, era inútil negar lo evidente. Albert la cubría con mil y un detalles, una flor, un pastel, una sonrisa, un paseo o un libro. ¿Era acaso que él también la amaba? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué no se lo decía? "**_Sueña conmigo_**", le había susurrado aquella noche. ¿No sabía él cuántas noches ya lo había soñado a su lado? ¿No era capaz de imaginar cuántas veces había escrito "Albert y Candy" para luego arrancar la hoja, temerosa de que alguien descubriera su secreto? ¿No sabía acaso que cada noche, teniéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos, era una noche eterna?

Dos de la mañana. Dulces sueños no era precisamente lo que Candy estaba teniendo. Sentía que se ahogaba y luego respiraba; sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero luego un simple "**_sueña conmigo_**" le daba todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para seguir esperando, para seguir respirando, para seguir soñando. Soñando. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que conformarse tan sólo con soñar? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar? ¿Es que los sueños nunca se harían realidad? ¿Qué más quería Albert de ella? ¿Qué más necesitaba para saber que ella lo amaba? ¿Que se lo gritara en la cara? ¿Que se lo escribiera en una carta? ¿Que se lo cantara en una canción?

Tres de la mañana. Albert seguro dormía plácidamente, cansado de su frenética actividad diaria. Ella apenas había dormitado un par de horas desde que se había acostado. Qué caso tenía seguir en la cama. La noche era cálida, la luna todo lo iluminaba y las rosas aún en esa época llenaban el jardín con su delicioso aroma. ¿Por qué no? Aquella noche era tan buena como cualquiera otra para dar un paseo. Decidida ya, se puso una bata y bajó.

El espectáculo nocturno era simplemente maravilloso. Caminando descalza sobre el pasto suave, poco a poco su corazón se fue calmando. El aroma de las flores y el leve sonido del agua de la fuente hicieron que sus dudas de amor pronto dieran paso a una dulce melancolía. "**_Sueña conmigo, Albert, sueña conmigo_**", decía en voz alta mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

- Por favor, ya no me pidas que siga soñando, Candy. Ya no quiero soñar más.

¿Albert? ¿Albert estaba ahí? Antes de que pudiera voltearse sintió su presencia justo tras de sí.

- ¿No sientes algo de frío, pequeña? Estás temblando.

Pero no era precisamente el frío lo que la hacía temblar. Era él. Era su presencia, era la tibieza de su cuerpo que ahora la abrazaba por la espalda, aprisionando su cintura entre sus fuertes brazos, cubriéndola y haciendo que su pecho casi estallara con los latidos de su alocado corazón. Su tibieza, el aroma de su cuerpo, todo él, todo Albert era lo que ella deseaba, el dueño de su corazón, el único habitante de sus sueños.

- Perdona, creo que te incomodé, Candy, lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo Albert liberándola de su protector abrazo, ese abrazo que ella tanto anhelaba y que ahora que por fin lo sentía, la dejaba sin habla.

- No, no es eso…

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿puedo abrazarte de nuevo?

- Por favor, sí... abrázame, Albert – dijo tímidamente Candy.

Su única respuesta fue una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon nuevamente. Con infinita dulzura y firmeza, nuevamente se encontró atrapada en un abrazo delicioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Albert, ese pecho que soñaba suyo, ese pecho que tantas veces había sido su refugio en momentos de dolor, ese pecho cuyas heridas ella había curado y que ahora sentía tan cercano, tan cálido, tan firme, tan seductor.

Cuando ella se acercó, Albert la abrazó con más fuerza. "**_No me dejes nunca, Albert_**", dijo Candy, "**_yo también estoy cansada de soñar… y de esperar_**". Por toda respuesta, Albert la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. La noche era preciosa. La luna era inmensa, tan inmensa como el firmamento, cubierto por mil estrellas, todos mudos testigos de un momento único en las vidas de dos solitarios.

"**_Candy_**", susurró el dueño de su corazón a su oído. El leve roce de sus labios y el suave toque de esas palabras hicieron que su piel se estremeciera. "**_Candy_**", siguió Albert, "**_¿Sabes cuántas noches había soñado tenerte así, entre mis brazos?_**"

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Le estaba diciendo que también soñaba con ella? ¿Le estaba diciendo acaso que él también pensaba en ella?

"**_Candy, princesa… mi princesa… te amo_**" dijo Albert, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Luego, muy suavemente, posó ambas manos en sus hombros para bajar en un movimiento suave hasta tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Candy no dejaba de temblar. Albert la hizo girar suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Uno a uno, solos en la noche, solos en el mundo, sin nadie alrededor, sin nada que perder, con todo por ganar.

"**_Candy, te amo. Te amo desde siempre. Te amé cuando amabas a otro. Te amé cuando sufriste por otro. Te amé como mi enfermera. Te amé como mi amiga. Amo la fuerza con que enfrentas la vida. Amo el valor con el que te recuperaste. Amo la pasión que pones en todo lo que haces. Amo tu sencillez. Amo tu rostro, amo tus manos, amo tu cuerpo, te amo entera, Candy, te amo. He soñado tantas noches contigo, a mi lado, como mi mujer, como la mujer que eres, como mi todo. No me pidas que siga soñando contigo, Candy, haz mi sueño realidad. Dime, Candy, dime qué sientes por mí._**"

Hacía mucho que todos los sonidos de la noche se habían acallado. En sus oídos sólo estaba la voz de Albert. Su piel sólo sentía el calor de la piel de Albert. Sus ojos sólo veían el azul oscuro de los ojos de Albert, que traspasaban su alma, suplicando una respuesta, añorando una confirmación. Ojos que ella tanto había deseado sobre su piel, sobre su rostro, sólo para ella, ya sin miedo a nada. Y sus manos. ¡Dios, sus manos! Esas manos grandes, fuertes y tibias que tantas veces habían secado con ternura infinita sus lágrimas. Esas manos que ella sólo quería para sí. Y sus labios, sus labios tan cerca de su oído, sus labios ahora tan cerca de los suyos, tan dulces, tan tentadores, tan anhelados. Sus labios, sus labios que por fin despejaban todas sus dudas. Sus labios, sus labios que ahora serían de ella, sólo de ella.

"**_Te amo, Albert_**", fue su respuesta, "**_te amo desde que mi corazón se encontró con el tuyo en nuestra colina hace ya tantos años. Ese amor me hizo buscarte y luego durmió mientras mi corazón se confundió en otros cariños. Nunca encontré lo que mi corazón había perdido esa tarde en la colina. Tú perdiste tu medallón, Albert, pero yo perdí una parte de mí. Tú y sólo tú has sido el único dueño de mi corazón. No sabes cuántas noches he soñado contigo. Te amo, Albert, ¡te amo!_**"

Las palabras habían salido atropelladamente del fondo mismo de su corazón. Ya no podía guardarlas por más tiempo y no tenía ningún sentido seguir haciéndolo. Luego, silencio. Ambos se miraban, ambos se intuían. En el fondo de sus corazones, pese a todas las dudas, la certeza siempre había estado. La certeza de un amor correspondido. La certeza de un amor que había crecido y que se había fortalecido. La certeza de un amor que más temprano que tarde encontraría el camino hasta sus labios, primero para ser declarado ante el ser amado y luego, para fundirse en un beso, su primer beso de amor.

Albert acarició con cariño sus mejillas y poco a poco fue acercando el rostro de Candy hacia sí. Primero rozó sus labios mientras le repetía una vez más "**_te amo, Candy, te amo_**". La joven cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el infinito mar de sensaciones que hacían temblar su cuerpo. "**_Te amo, Albert_**", alcanzó a susurrar antes que de los ansiados labios de su amor se posaran sobre los de ella. Primero un leve toque. Luego otro y otro que hacían su corazón explotar ante cada roce. "**_Te amo_**", dijo de nuevo Albert. "**_Hoy mi sueño se hace realidad_**". Su mano bajó lenta y cadenciosamente por su costado hasta llegar a la pequeña cintura de su princesa. Candy, a su vez, respondió de igual manera acariciando suavemente su varonil espalda, haciendo que Albert temblara de emoción y de pasión. Sus manos eran pequeñas, pero eran de ella, eran de él. Entonces, poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, el beso se hizo más y más intenso, más y más profundo, más íntimo, cargado de más y más amor.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado que lo besaba? Muchas, muchas veces. Pero un beso de Albert, el roce de sus manos sobre su piel, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, todo, todo junto era muchísimo mejor que el más maravilloso de los sueños. Su cuerpo respondía a cada uno de los movimientos de su amado y éste, a su vez, respondía complacido a cada movimiento de su princesa. La noche era perfecta. El sueño era perfecto y parecía no tener fin. De hecho, ¿por qué tendría que terminar? Se amaban, ¡Albert la amaba! Podrían estar así toda la noche… una noche para ambos, bajo las estrellas, disfrutando el uno del otro, como tantas veces habían soñado. Ninguno quería seguir soñando, pero, ¿no estaban acaso viviendo un sueño?

"**_Te amo, Albert_**", susurró esta vez Candy al oído de su príncipe, mientras él besaba su cuello, con una mezcla de pasión y admiración. Su aroma lo embriagaba y su cercanía… esa cercanía… ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para disfrutar así de ella? Albert besó su hombro derecho y luego otra vez su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera. Sus sueños jamás habían hecho justicia al placer de un beso verdadero de Albert, de su Albert, del hombre que la volvía loca, del hombre al cual pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

"**_Te amo, Albert_**", dijo Candy, "**_Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!_**" gritó presa de la mayor de las alegrías, su corazón lleno de emoción, su cuerpo inundado de las mil y una sensaciones que la cercanía de su príncipe despertaba por vez primera en ella. "**_Por_** **_favor, Albert, di que me amas_**", rogaba mientras lo miraba con devoción. "**_Te amo, Candy, siempre te he amado_**", respondió Albert. Pero esta vez su voz parecía desvanecerse. "**_Te amo, Candy_**", lo oía cada vez más lejos. Su voz se desvanecía, pero aún podía sentir sus manos en su cintura y el calor de su pecho. "**_No te vayas, Albert, por favor no te vayas, ¡te amo, te amo!_**"

- Lo sé, preciosa, ahora lo sé. Pero si sigues gritando así, vas a despertar a todos en la mansión. No me iré, estoy aquí, junto a ti. Ya despierta, dormilona.

De pronto, Candy se encontró de vuelta en la biblioteca, en el amplio sillón, acurrucada en el fuerte pecho de Albert. Podía oír su corazón latir rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos la miraban con infinita ternura. "**_No pensé que mis palabras tendrían tal efecto en ti, Candy. De haberlo sabido, te habría pedido antes que soñaras conmigo_**."

Candy se sintió confundida. Pero de pronto, al mirar sus ojos, todo se aclaró. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca, como era ya su costumbre, comentado su día. De pronto, ella había bostezado y Albert la había acurrucado contra su pecho, acariciando suavemente su cabello, su rostro, sus brazos. Cuando oyó su respiración suave y acompasada, comprendió que la chica se había dormido. Tenerla así, sentir la tibieza de su piel, el dulce sonido de su respiración mientras dormía, saberla tan cerca, todo junto, hizo que su corazón susurrara a su oído dulces palabras de amor. "**_Por favor… sueña conmigo_**".

Candy se había perdido en el aroma de su cercanía, en el calor de sus brazos, en la infinita paz de su presencia, llevándose consigo al mundo de los sueños esas últimas palabras. Todo había sido un sueño, el más real de todos. La tibieza de la piel de Albert era verdadera y la sentía en sus manos; el aroma de su cuerpo, era real, y lo sentía a sólo centímetros de sí misma. ¿Y el sabor de sus labios?

"**_Pequeña, perdóname, no pude evitarlo. Cuando en sueños dijiste que me amabas, yo... pensé que... lo siento. Te besé_**", contestó Albert a su muda pregunta. "**_Te besé porque te amo. Candy, por favor, dime la verdad. Dime que no fue sólo un sueño, dime, ¿qué sientes por mí?_**"

¿Era un sueño o era realidad? Albert acarició con cariño sus mejillas y poco a poco la acercó hacia sí. Primero rozó sus labios mientras repetía una vez más "**_te amo, Candy, te amo_**". La joven cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por nuevas sensaciones que hacían temblar su cuerpo. "**_Te amo, Albert_**", alcanzó a susurrar antes que de los soñados labios de su amor se posaran sobre los de ella. "**_Te amo_**", dijo de nuevo Albert. "**_Hoy mi sueño se hace realidad_**". "**_Y el mío también, Albert, el mío también_**".

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que uno encuentra haciendo orden en su computadora. Este minific ya tiene cuatro (¡cuatro!) años. Fue de los "segundos" que hice. Gracias por leerlo. Un abrazo.<strong>

**PcR**


End file.
